It is known to input a desired value for an output quantity of the drive unit. The output quantity can, for example, be a wheel output torque or an engine output torque. Furthermore, it is known to cause an actual value to track the desired value for such an output torque. Various actuating paths are provided which are used in dependence upon operating state of the drive unit so as to cause actual value to track the desired torque. In a part-load or full-load state of the drive unit, the actual value for the output torque is, for example, caused to track a driver command torque as desired value via a slow actuating path. The slow actuating path is, for example, the charging path with an air charge of the cylinder of the drive unit as actuating quantity. If the operating state of the drive unit is, for example, characterized by the transition from a homogeneous operation into a stratified operation in gasoline direct injection, then the realization of the desired value for the output torque takes place via a rapid actuating path. The rapid actuating path is, as a rule, a crankshaft angle synchronous path, for example, an ignition angle path with the ignition angle as actuating quantity or a fuel path with the injection quantity and/or the injection time as actuating quantity.